


Press On

by Quinnoid



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cel's unhealthy coping mechanisms make a small appearance, Gen, Grief, Postponed Mourning, Reminiscing, ep174 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnoid/pseuds/Quinnoid
Summary: Cel reminisces a bit.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Press On

**Author's Note:**

> A couple kobold headcanons in here. And sadness.

Cel is on autopilot, handing out blankets, making sure people are warm and as comfortable as possible. They set some aside for the kobolds, not wanting to interrupt them, when they suddenly realize just _who_ isn’t kneeling around the covered bodies.

Meerk and Sassraa. Meerk, the little kobold who nearly gave everyone a heart attack at their fête, and Sassraa, the little kobold who took such a liking to Cel, who looked up to Cel. Meerk, the one who noticed when the fangs got lost over the side of the ship. Sassraa, the one who noticed when the engines got overheated, despite the gauge reading perfectly. Meerk, who liked to pull little pranks while they were working. Sassraa, who was always there when Cel needed someone, whether it was to reassure them that they were alright, to doublecheck some machinery, or to just sit nearby so they didn’t feel so alone. Meerk and Sassraa. 

Cel feels like they’re falling apart all over again, but now is not the time. They don’t _have_ time. They need to get everyone else safe first, even if that means ignoring their own needs. And the only way to do that is to press on.

**Author's Note:**

> I just.. I have feelings. And lots of kobold headcanons.


End file.
